User talk:Shadowolf19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:April Fools Day 2010/@comment-Shadowolf19-20100401114744 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Edricteo (Talk) 13:28, April 1, 2010 Thanks for the Help... Again Hey, man. Second time I read a post of yours today where you doubted yourself, and I think you don't need to worry about it. In Gift of the Day, you did exactly the best thing by giving precise facts without filling up the page with mess or spam. Let the pictures be for after; if you get the word out and tell people how you found it/what to do, you're setting the stage for at least one of them to get a perfect picture, whereas waiting to post until you get that picture makes you feel... well... in a rush. For Secret Code, chances are eventually everyone will get it, but at least you got the word out to people to look and remember the code. Uh, just to leave as a note in case you missed it, you can upload a photo by clicking the link below the left menu on the main page (make a new tab). If you have updated javascript (And I prefer this way), if you edit a page in source code mode, you can click the "Add a Picture" button on top, click browse, and upload. This way, the wikia formats the picture code for you. If you want to learn the codes, just find a random page, edit it and just see what does what. Just check your work with Preview before saving, and you're done! -Sojurnstrs 02:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalism could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 12:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 1RP club I moved it to the clans subsection. It is now Clans/The_1RP._Club, seeing as you wanted to start a potential clan. Hope you do not mind. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The Exchange * I deleted it, for several reasons. 1) It really has no place in a wiki, which is more for information versus a traditional fan page. 2) We had a trade type discussion board on the wiki facebook fan page, but it got way out of control very quickly. 3) I personally do NOT want the headaches of all the crap that comes with a trading post, such as complaints, spam, etc. Thank you Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 20:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Exchange * Yea, it got bad really quick. lots of spam, then the con artists showed up, and then of course, disputes over what really got traded, and "oh I sent but you didn't" when in fact they never did, etc. It just got really crazy and out of hand. I took it down after about a day or two. I had no time to sit there and babysit, and clean up the mess. There's plenty of trading sites on FB that have more dedicated people for this sort of thing, and I just don't feel that it belongs here, and the wiki has enough stupid spam on it already. Don't get discouraged tho, there's still plenty of information to be gathered and passed on to the players. Just keep an eye out. Happy editing! Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Added you on msn i think, have you been online lately dude? Cyberavatar 00:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC)